My Shuffle Challenge Submission: 10 One Shots
by dallascowboysncountrymusicfan
Summary: Exactly what it says. 10 one-shots based off random songs from my iPod. first fanfic, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Shuffle Challenge Submission**

**All right, here are the rules:**

**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**Turn your iPod on and set it to shuffle.**

**Write a ficlet inspired by each song that plays. You MUST stop when the song ends!!!**

**Do ten of these, then post them.**

**1. Hope for Tomorrow - Lost N Found**

Max shook her head, staring up at the stained glass window in front of her. She had never been much of a religious person, but here, hunted, hurting, and lost, she was starting to look for something more. She needed a reason to wake in the morning, a reason to keep going. The flock could do without her – Fang could take care of them.

She started praying.

"God, I don't know whether you're there or not, but I really need something to believe in, so if you could help me, I'd be thankful. Amen." Her eyes closed, she didn't notice the shadow sit down next to her.

"Max, c'mon we need to go. We need you." _Fang_. Max sighed and got up. Maybe that was her sign… she was needed and loved here on earth _and_ in heaven.

**2. Down on the Farm – Tim McGraw**

"C'mon Max!!!" Ella whined, tugging her sister's arm, "it'll be fun!"

Max groaned. She did not want to go to the bonfire, but Ella was making her, Fang, and Iggy come. Fang and Iggy would rather have gone to the dentist, but here they were in the backseat of the car too.

When they got there, Ella and Iggy ran off, leaving the couple alone.

Fang groaned and looked around. "I hate this. Do we have to stay?" Max grinned.

"No, you wanna fly?"

"Sure" Fang agreed. As the music blared underneath them they soared in the sky, having their own party. No food, or drink, but it was heaven on earth.

**3. American Dream – Casting Crowns**

Max stood at the grave site, staring at the headstone.

**Jebediah Batchelder**

**July 1****st****, 1968 – November 16****th****, 2017**

**Father, Husband, Brother, Son, Granddaddy**

**  
**Max blinked away the tears. Jeb had made many mistakes in his life, mistakes she'd had to pay for. He'd let his job become most important, and it cost him everything. Max had suffered for the first 16 years of her life for his mistake. Even now, she still had the wings that were part of the price, but somehow she'd learned to forgive him for what he'd done.

She heard the sounds of laughter from behind her. Fang was a great father, always playing with his son. He'd learned from the mistakes of the man who'd raised him. The American dream for Fang was to keep his family safe and happy. He had his priorities straight.

**4. Missing Person - Michael W Smith – **_continuation of #4 American Dream_

Max turned around walked over to the flock, wiping away her tears. Onyx ran over, laughing.

"Mommy! Mommy ! Save me from Daddy!" he giggled, hiding behind Max's legs. Fang laughed softly.

"Coward!" he teased. Onyx stuck his tongue out.

Max laughed along with the rest of the flock, but she wasn't really amused. She was worried. She had a great life, but something wasn't right. She couldn't remember the last time she flew. Something felt wrong. It was like she wasn't herself any more. The whole way home she was quiet. Finally, that night after Onyx was asleep, Fang cornered here.

"What's wrong?"

"I just haven't flown in so long. None of us have. It's like we aren't us anymore." Fang looked at her.

"Is that what was bothering you all day?" Max nodded. "Well, let's fix that. C'MON GUYS!"

"We can't leave Onyx alone, " Max protested.

"Who said we were?"

Fang grabbed his son, who was still in his PJ's

"C'mon buddy, we're going for a fly.

"Fly?"

"Yeah, with those wings on your back. We're gonna teach you"

"Cool!"

Max smiled. They were themselves again, like finding a missing person…

**5. There But For the Grace of God Go I – Paul Overstreet**

"Ok guys, we're gonna try this again." Max snapped

"Try what?" Gazzy asked

"We're going to try to list 3 good things each."

"Aw, that again? Do we have to?" Iggy complained

"YES!" max snarled. "Who wants to go first?"

Nudge raised her hand.

"Ok, Nudge, three things."

"Well, for one, we're all together."

"That's one."

"And we ate tonight."

"That another good one. Just one more."

"Well, I don't wanna sound mean, but we're not the unluckiest people in the world. In the city today, we saw all those people on the street, just trying to get food, all alone. We have each other. Most nights we eat. If we're cold, we can snuggle together. We are so blessed."

There was dead silence. Max swallowed the lump in her throat.

"That's another good thing, sweetie. Thanks. Everyone else ahs to do this tomorrow."

After everyone was asleep, Max sat on watch. Fang came up behind her.

"You know, everything Nudge said was true, but the last perk is my favorite."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you're my favorite person to snuggle with."

"Same here."

**6. Blessed – Martina McBride**

Max sat on watch, bored out of her mind. A song she'd heard once on a kiddy bible TV show ran through her head and she began humming to herself.

"Count you many blessing, name them one by one, count your many blessings see what God has done. What the crap, might as well…

1, we're all together

2, we're all safe right now

3, I have the awesomest mom ever

4, it's almost summer, so it'll be getting warmer

5, the kids went to bed without griping

6, fang kissed my forehead last night when he thought I was aslee – whoa, I did NOT just think that."

A low chuckle came form behind her. Max whipped around.

"Er, uh… see, funny story really-"

She was interrupted by Fangs lips on hers. After a moment, he pulled back, looked her in the eye and whispered softly.

"Don't worry Max. I think you're a blessing too."

And leaned in to kiss her again.

**7. Wanted – Alan Jackson**

"Hey max, look!" Nudge came running over, waving a newspaper.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Well, Fang thought we should get a newspaper, to see what's going on, you know, make sure we aren't in it somewhere. Anyways, I was going through the personal ads and there's this one that I thought was really sweet. Look…

WANTED: One good hearted women to forgive imperfections in the man that she loves. Wanted, just one chance to tell her how much he stills loves her. He can't be sorry enough.

**8. Riding With Private Malone – Thom Shepherd**

Max was uncomfortable in the car. She was sure Fang was pushing the speed limit on the back country road. All she wanted was to spread her wings and fly off, but she resisted the urge to do so.

It started to rain hard, and she was even more uncomfortable. Fang had slowed down to the speed of light, but the rain was making the road slick. Suddenly, there was an ominous squeal and the car spun out of control, the two avian-human teens hanging on for dear life. _We're gonna die, were gonna die_ chanted in Max's head. Suddenly, a hairy hand grabbed her and yanked her from the car. She looked around and saw Fang 10 feet away. Standing over him was Ari, who looked up and met Max's gaze.

"What sort of a brother would I be if I didn't protect you?"

Max blinked and he was gone.

"Thanks… brother."

**9. Butterfly Kisses – Bob Carlisle**

"Aw, Jeb, don't cry." Max begged. Jeb blinked hard.

"I'm sorry baby, but it seems like just yesterday you were learning to fly, then I blink and you're saving the world, and here you are, getting married."

"It wasn't just yesterday. I'm 20 years old."

"I know honey, but it feels like yesterday. Listen, before we go, I just want to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"I know you are still learning to trust me, and that inviting me to your wedding is a huge step. I want you to know how sorry I am for everything. For the wings, for giving you up, for the voice in your head, for the tortures you grew up with, for making you save the world. You didn't deserve any of that, but you dealt with it better than anyone else ever could. I know I'll probably never make it up to you, but I'm gonna try. I love you, baby girl."

"Let's go." Max felt like sobbing, but hid it.

They walked down the aisle, but as Jeb turned to go, Max kissed him on the cheek and whispered.

"I love you too… daddy."

**10. Awkward – Brad Montague**

Max felt butterflies in her stomach as Fang glanced at her. _Quit it!_ She scolded herself. _He's your brother!_

"Max?" Fang asked.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

_Jeesh, why do I feel so awkward around him? Where's sarcastic-comebacks, kick-your-butt Max?_

"I don't know where she is, but she's allowed to take a break every now and then, right?" Fang commented

"Wha- oh crap, did I say that out loud?"

Fang nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry he murmured. You make me feel awkward too."

"Together, we make quite a pair," Max laughed

Fang laughed too. "Yeah, we're crazy, but we're crazy together, so we're good."

**Yay! It's my first fan fiction! I'm happy! And apparently high on Christmas sugar… I'm usually random, but not perky. Only sarcastic-perky. Like I said, I'm random! **

**Sorry for any mistakes I made. This was pretty hard, but a lot of fun! #7 was going to have a better ending, but I ran out of time. **

**I'm working on another one-shot, but it'll probably take a while to get up on this website, 'cuz I'm not done with it yet. To be fair, it'll be very long. **

**If you're thinking about flaming me, you sit down and do this challenge, and then see if you still want to flame me. Deal? Plus, all flames will either be ignored or responded to with vicious sarcasm. **

**Brad Montague is sort of a small, local Church of Christ comedian/singer, but he is downright hilarious!!! Check him out!!! The Lawnmower Safety Song is my personal favorite!!! Lost'N'Found is a small, local thing too. **

**--DCNCMF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I forgot to do this last chapter: I own nothing, nuttin, zip, zilch, nada… (fill in the blanks with synonyms of NOTHING!). Not the amazing world of Maximum Ride, or the awesome lyrics. **

**Here are the lyrics for the songs I used in the last chapter: **

**Hope For Tomorrow – Lost'N'Found**

Hope for tomorrow, Jesus gives me strength to move on

Hope for tomorrow, Jesus will be there to lean on

Eternal life, the presence of God, living with Jesus forever

These are just a couple of things that I know will be waiting for me up in heaven

I can't wait till the day that He comes, I jump in his arms

But while I wait, I'll never forget He offers a refuge for all the lost

Hope for tomorrow, Jesus gives me strength to move on

Hope for tomorrow, Jesus will be there to lean on

Peace within and courage without, knowing He's rescued my life

You'll never know this feeling I get until you let Him into your life

So many people don't hear His call, bound up by their own chains

Jesus gives hope to a dying world, He offers a cure for all your pain

Hope for tomorrow, Jesus gives me strength to move on

Hope for tomorrow, Jesus will be there to lean on

And He will never leave your side, He will never walk away

He always stays the same

And He is always there for you, to lend a helping hand

He is the answer everyway

Hope for tomorrow, Jesus gives me strength to move on

Hope for tomorrow, Jesus will be there to lean on

I'm gonna lean on him

Hope for tomorrow, Jesus gives me strength to move on

Hope for tomorrow, Jesus will be there to lean on

Jesus will be there, Jesus will be there to lean on

I know, I know

Jesus will be there to lean on

**Down on the Farm – Tim McGraw **

Every Friday night there's a steady cloud of dust  
That leads back to a field filled with pickup trucks  
Got old Hank cranking way up loud  
Got coolers in the back  
Tailgate's down  
There's a big fire burnin' but don't be alarmed  
Its just country boys and girls gettin' down on the farm

Ed's been on the tractor ain't seen Becky all week  
Somebody said they seen 'em heading down to the creek  
Farmer Johnson's daughters just pulled up in a jeep  
Man he knows how to grow em if ya know what I mean  
Old Dave's gettin' loud but he don't mean no harm  
Were just country boys and girls gettin' down on the farm

You can have a lot of fun in a New York minute  
But there's some things you can't do inside those city limits  
Ain't no closing time  
Ain't no cover charge  
Just country boys and girls gettin' down on the farm

Well you can come as you are  
There ain't no dress code  
Just some rural route rules that you need to know  
Don't mess with the bull  
He can get real mean  
Don't forget to shut the gate  
Stay out of the beans  
If it starts to rainin' we'll just head to the barn  
Were country boys and girls gettin' down on the farm

You can have a lot of fun in a New York minute  
But there's some things you can't do inside those city limits  
Ain't no closing time  
Ain't no cover charge  
Just country boys and girls gettin' down on the farm  
Ain't no closing time  
Ain't no cover charge  
Just country boys and girls gettin' down on the farm

Oh lets get down y'all  
Stay out of that hay

**American Dream – Casting Crowns **

All work no play may have made Jack a dull boy  
But all work no God has left Jack with a lost soul  
But he's moving on full steam  
He's chasing the American dream  
And he's gonna give his family finer things

"Not this time son I've no time to waste  
Maybe tomorrow we'll have time to play"  
And then he slips into his new BMW  
And drives farther and farther and farther away

Cause he works all day and tries to sleep at night  
He says things will get better;  
Better in time

So he works and he builds with his own two hands  
And he pours all he has in a castle made with sand  
But the wind and the rain are comin' crashing in  
Time will tell just how long his kingdom stands  
His kingdom stands

Well his American Dream is beginning to seem  
More and more like a nightmare  
With every passing day  
"Daddy, can you come to my game?"  
"Oh Baby, please don't work late."  
Another wasted weekend  
And they are slipping away

'Cause he works all day and lies awake at night  
He tells them things are getting better  
Just take a little more time

So he works and he builds with his own two hands  
And he pours all he has in a castle made with sand  
But the wind and the rain are comin' crashing in  
Time will tell just how long his kingdom stands  
His kingdom stands

He used to say, "Whoever dies with the most toys wins"  
But if he loses his soul, what has he gained in the end  
I'll take a shack on the rock  
Over a castle in the sand

Now he works all day and cries alone at night  
It's not getting any better  
Looks like he's running out of time

'Cause he worked and he built with his own two hands  
And he poured all he had in a castle made with sand  
But the wind and the rain are coming crashing in  
Time will tell just how long his kingdom stands  
His kingdom stands

All they really wanted was you  
All they really wanted was you  
All they really wanted was you

**Missing Person – Michael W Smith **

Another question in me  
One for the powers that be  
It's got me thrown  
And so I put on my poker face  
And try to figure it out  
This undeniable doubt  
A common occurrence  
Feeling so out of place  
Guarded and cynical now  
Can't help but wondering how  
My heart evolved into  
The rock beating inside of me  
So I reel such a stoic ordeal  
Where's that feeling that I don't feel

There was a boy who had the faith to move a mountain  
And like a child he would believe without a reason  
Without a trace he disappeared into the void and  
I've been searching for that missing person

Under a lavender moon  
So many thoughts consume me  
Who dimmed that glowing light  
That once burned so bright in me  
Is this a radical phase  
A problematical age  
That keeps me running  
From all that I used to be  
Is there a way to return  
Is there a way to unlearn  
That carnal knowledge  
That's chipping away at my soul  
Have I been gone too long  
Will I ever find my way home

There was a boy who had the faith to move a mountain  
And like a child he would believe without a reason  
Without a trace he disappeared into the void and  
I've been searching for that missing person

He used to want to try to walk the straight and narrow  
He had a fire and he could feel it in the marrow  
It's been a long time and I haven't seen him lately, though  
I've been searching for that missing person

For that missing person  
For that missing person

Oh oh, oh oh,

There was a boy who had the faith to move a mountain  
And like a child he would believe without a reason  
Without a trace he disappeared into the void and  
I've been searching...

He used to want to try to walk the straight and narrow  
He had a fire and he could feel it in the marrow  
It's been a long time and I haven't seen him lately, though  
I've been searching for that missing person

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Where are you?  
Where are you...

**There But for the Grace of God Go I – Paul Overstreet **

There's a man on a corner with a cardboard sign that reads  
I will work for food  
A woman stands beside him with hungry eyes that plead  
Our children are hungry too  
Some may say I'm foolish for giving to their cause  
I've become a believer that heaven's helped us all

Oh there but for the grace of God go I  
How without compassion can we pass them by  
Oh it could be you it could be me the world has cast aside  
There but for the grace of God go I

When I think about my home late in the evening time  
How we've been blessed with much more than we need  
Keep a warm fire burning when it's cold outside  
We don't have to worry that we might freeze  
How can I go to bed at night and sleep so gracefully  
If I haven't given something for the least of these

Oh there but for the grace of God go I  
How without compassion can we pass them by  
Oh it could be you and it could be me the world has locked outside  
There but for the grace of God go I

Oh the time has come for everyone to learn to help another  
We could turn this whole wide world around if we only loved each other

Oh there but for the grace of God go I  
How without compassion can we pass them by  
Oh it could be you and it could be me the world has locked outside  
There but for the grace of God go I  
There but for the grace of God go I  
There but for the grace of God go I  
There but for the grace of God  
There but for the grace of God go I  
There but for the grace of God  
There but for the grace of God go I

**Blessed – Martina McBride**

I get kissed by the sun each morning  
Put my feet on a hardwood floor  
I get to hear my children laughing  
Down the hall through the bedroom door  
Sometimes I sit on my front porch swing  
Just soaking up the day  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
This world is a beautiful place

I have been blessed  
And I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given  
At the end of every day  
I have been blessed  
With so much more than I deserve  
To be here with the ones that love me  
To love them so much it hurts  
I have been blessed

Across a crowded room  
I know you know what I'm thinking  
By the way I look at you  
And when we're lying in the quiet  
And no words have to be said  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
This love is a beautiful gift

I have been blessed  
And I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given  
At the end of every day  
I have been blessed  
With so much more than I deserve  
To be here with the ones that love me  
To love them so much it hurts  
I have been blessed

When I'm singing my kids to sleep  
When I feel you holding me  
I know

I have been blessed  
And I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given  
At the end of every day  
I have been blessed  
With so much more than I deserve  
To be here with the ones that love me  
To love them so much it hurts

I have been blessed

**Wanted – Alan Jackson **

Excuse me, ma'am, can you help me  
I need to place an ad with you today  
No ma'am, tomorrow may be too late  
I'd like to have it started right away

What's that, no this is personal  
I'm not buying or selling anything  
Yes ma'am, I know just what to say  
I wrote it down, this is how it should read

Wanted one good hearted woman  
To forgive imperfection  
In the man that she loves  
Wanted just one chance to tell her  
How much he stills loves her  
He can't be sorry enough

What's that, no thats all I wanna say  
I just hope these few lines will get to her  
Yes ma'am, she means everything  
I hope she comes back when she reads these words

Wanted one good hearted woman  
To forgive imperfection  
In the man that she loves  
Wanted just one chance to tell her  
How much he stills loves her  
He can't be sorry enough  
Wanted

**Riding With Private Malone – Thom Shepherd (OK, I made a mistake. On the radio and stuff, this is sung by a guy named David Ball; Thom Shepherd wrote this ((and lots of other great country songs that made the top 10)). But, I have an excuse: Thom Shepherd did a concert of song's he'd written about 6 years ago, and I got a CD with this song on it, sung by him, so that's what's on my iPod. Moving on…) **

I was just out of the service thumbing through the classifieds  
When an ad that said: "Old Chevy" somehow caught my eye  
The lady didn't know the year, or even if it ran  
But I had that thousand dollars in my hand

It was way back in the corner of this old ramshackle barn  
Thirty years of dust and dirt on that green army tarp  
When I pulled the cover off ,it took away my breath  
What she called a Chevy was a sixty six Corvette

I felt a little guilty as I counted out the bills  
But what a thrill I got when I sat behind the wheel  
I opened up the glove box and that's when I found the note  
The date was nineteen-sixty six and this is what it wrote:

He said, "My name is Private Andrew Malone"  
"If you're reading this, then I didn't make it home"  
"But for every dream that shattered, another one comes true"  
"This car was once a dream of mine, now it belongs to you"  
"And though you may take her and make her your own"  
"You'll always be riding with Private Malone"

Well it didn't take me long at all, I had her running good  
I love to hear those horses thunder underneath her hood  
I had her shining like a diamond and I'd put the rag top down  
All the pretty girls would stop and stare as I drove her through town

The buttons on the radio didn't seem to work quite right  
But it picked up that oldie show, especially late at night  
I'd get the feeling sometimes, if I turned real quick I'd see  
A soldier riding shotgun in the seat right next to me

It was a young man named Private Andrew Malone  
Who fought for his country and never made it home  
But for every dream that's shattered, another one comes true  
This car was once a dream of his, back when it was new  
He told me to take her and make her my own  
And I was proud to be riding with Private Malone

One night it was raining hard, I took the curve too fast  
I still don't remember much about that fiery crash  
Someone said they thought they saw a soldier pull me out  
They didn't get his name, but I know without a doubt

It was a young man named Private Andrew Malone  
Who fought for his country and never made it home  
But for every dream that's shattered, another one comes true  
This car was once a dream of his, back when it was new  
I know I wouldn't be here if he hadn't tagged along  
That night I was riding with Private Malone  
Oh, thank God, I was riding with Private Malone

**Butterfly Kisses – Bob Carlisle **

There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair;  
"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.

But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

**Awkward – Brad Montague**

1, 2, 3, 4…

I had a friend, we were talkin' one day

And he said, "hey, my dad's stronger than your dad."

And I was like "oh no, he's not."

And he was like, "oh yes, he is."

And I was like "oh no, he's not."

And he was like, "oh yeah? How many sit-ups can your dad do?"

And I was like "well, my dad can do more sit-ups than your dad."

And he said, "no, my dad can do more sit-ups than your dad."

And I was like, "oh yeah, how many push-ups can your dad do?

I bet my dad can do more push-ups than your dad."

And then he said, "my dad doesn't have any arms"

Awkward is the word when you just can't find the words

Awkward's when you don't know what to do

Awkward is the word when you just can't find the words

Awkward's how I feel around you

One of my friends, we were talkin' one day

And I said to him, "hey, what's your biggest fear?"

And he said "well, I'm scared of bears."

"Yeah, bears are scary."

And then he's like, "hey, what's your biggest fear, Brad?"

I was like, "I'm scared of robots. Those things are scary.

They're just, I mean, one day this world's gonna be overrun with robots

And they're gonna like, take over the world, and robots are scary.

I hate those stupid robots."

And he said, "well, I'm a robot."

Awkward is the word when you just can't find the words

Awkward's when you don't know what to do

Awkward is the word when you just can't find those words

Awkward's how I feel around you

I was driving in my car one day and I kind of hit a dog

It was really sad, because the little dog,

Bless its heart it was the ugliest dog I'd ever seen

Y'know, just the ugliest dog you'd ever seen

And, you know, my friend I was like

"Oh, man, you'll never believe it. I hit the ugliest dog today.

I mean, this dog smelled horrible and it looked horrible, it was just an ugly dog."

So, we went and looked at it and he said, "hey, that's my sister."

Awkward is the word when you just can't find the words

Awkward's when you don't know what to do

Awkward is the word, Awkward is the word

Awkward's how I feel around you

**I am begging you… REVIEW!!! I've had 40-something hits and ONE review! It's depressing!!! Even if it's just 'hey, this was cool' or 'ok… weird' just put something!!! Wait a sec, I just had an idea – '(runs off and gets Angel)'**

**Angel using Bambi eyes and mind control powers: "you will review…"**

**Readers: "I will review…"**

**--DCNCMF**


End file.
